One of the most common forms of entertainment and socializing during periods of warm weather is to cook outdoors on a barbeque (BBQ) grill. These grills can take a variety of forms including those fueled by charcoal, propane or natural gas. Many individuals have their own personal grills located on backyard decks or patios while many public parks will have permanent grills available to be used by park visitors.
Regardless of grill design or location, one common result is the formation of charred debris on a grate surface of the grill. This charred debris is formed from the foods being cooked on the grate surface including meat, fish, vegetables and the like. The presence of this charred debris on the grate surface can create an unsatisfactory eating experience by having a detrimental impact on the taste and appearance of food being cooked. Generally, users are encouraged to remove the charred debris and a variety of cleaning tools are commercially available including a wide variety of brush and scraper tools.
Unfortunately, commercially-available cleaning tools suffer from a number of issues. Brushes often become clogged with debris such that a user is cleaning a dirty grilling grate with a dirty brush. Scrapers generally have a hard scraping surface that can clean an upper surface of the grill grate but do not conform well with rounded surfaces that are frequently present on grill grates such that the charred debris often remains present on the sides and bottoms of the grill grate. As there are a variety of issues with commercially available grill cleaning tools, it would be advantageous to have a new grill cleaning tool that is well equipped to deal with charred debris of the type found on almost every barbeque grill grate.